1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diode display differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source, and may have a relatively small thickness and light weight. Furthermore, as the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it is spotlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronic devices.
Recently, attention has been particularly drawn to an organic light emitting diode display with oxide thin film transistors. An oxide thin film transistor is an oxide semiconductor-based thin film transistor. The oxide thin film transistor may have higher electron mobility and reliability than an amorphous silicon-based thin film transistor and may exhibit excellent overall performance characteristics. Thus, the organic light emitting diode display with such oxide thin film transistors may be advantageous in constructing a transparent display device.
Compared with a polycrystalline silicon-based thin film transistor, while the oxide thin film transistor may exhibit excellent uniformity, it may fall behind in electron mobility. Accordingly, if the organic light emitting diode display is formed with only the oxide thin film transistors, it may be limited in overall capacity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.